Snowgon
Snowgon (スノーゴン Sunōgon) ''is a snow kaiju from the Planet Black and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Snowgon is a rather cold monster who prefers to be isolated from others. She doesn't want to do anything with anybody unless she had to do something about it. History Debut: Ultra Kaiju Battle Royale Snowgon along with Femigon and Astromons were lead into battle with Dorobon to fight against the other four Ultra kaiju monsters Gomora, Antlar, Eleking and Red King. She was the last of her team to show up, arriving to freeze some areas. Snowgon fought against Gomora, and started off her attack by shooting icy blasts at Gomora's area, making the ground very slippery and icy. Gomora growled at the cold and then charged at Snowgon, slamming his tail against her. Snowgon then grabbed his tail and then stomped on it. Snowgon continued to fight back by then slashing her horn against Gomora's chest, to which Gomora punched her off of him. Gomora then calmly went over to Snowgon, telling her that there was no reason for them to fight like this. Snowgon was confused, and then snarled. Nevertheless, Snowgon continued to fight a little longer, but not against Gomora. Before she could attack Antlar though, Ultraman Joneus arrived to combat against the Ultra monsters. Snowgon regrouped with Dorobon to fight against EX Red King by both firing her icy blasts and Dorobon's fire breath attacks. Needless to say, EX Red King wasn't very much effected by this attack and then explosively punched at both Snowgon and Dorobon, sending them both flying back. With EX Red King now out of control, Snowgon then got up and retreated, running for her life. A Harsh Winter Shall Come Snowgon later reappeared to help Gandar attack the city of Aomori, where she and Gandar quickly made into a blizzardy area. As the two continued their rampage; a roar could then be heard. Gandar and Snowgon looked around and turned to spot Neo King Caesar. Neo King Caesar roared and started off his attack by running up towards the snow monsters, ramming against them both hard, causing both of the two to fall over from the force of the ram. Neo King Caesar ran up and punched against Snowgon's chest. Snowgon swung her horn against Neo King Caesar to which Neo King Caesar then blocked the slash with his left arm, then swinging his tail against Snowgon. Gandar blew his his ice blast on Neo King Caesar, to which Neo King Caesar fired a light energy beam from his left eye at Gandar. Gandar dodged it and then glided down to kick Neo King Casear in the face; Neo King Caesar rolled over and then kicks at Gandar with his legs, sending him flying back. Snowgon fired an icy blast at Neo King Caesar to which he barely dodged, the icy blast then misses and freezes a nearby random building instead. Gandar recovered and then flew straight to Neo King Caesar tackling him. Gandar and Snowgon then both blasted their cold attacks against Neo King Caesar's feet; causing him to stagger back. Gandar and Snowgon then ganged up on Neo King Caesar, punching and kicking against him. Just when everything seemed lost; Ultraman Powered flew in and fired a beam of light down at Snowgon and Gandar, creating an explosion around the two. Ultraman Powered then fired an energy knuckle at Gandar. Gandar flew up into the hair dodging it and then gilded down kicking Powered. As Ultraman Powered staggered back, Powered then threw a few powerful energy balls from his hands at Gandar; causing Gandar to fly into against a building. Gandar then retreated, flying out of there for safety. Ultraman Powered and Neo King Caesar then went over to deal with Snowgon. Ultraman Powered and Neo King Caesar then both kicked Snowgon at the same time, sending Snowgon flying back and defeating her. As Snowgon retreated, the snow at Aomori began to melt aways. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? Snowgon made a cameo in the RP where she was seen along with several other kaiju such as Degunja, Dorobon, Oil Drinker, Goromaking, Giant Slalom and Gabara all were pulling pranks on one another due to the April Fools part of the day. Abilities * '''Frozen Snow-Freezer:' Snowgon can emit streams of freezing ice mist from both her mouth and hands. This mist acts extremely fast, able to freeze entire enemies solid in mere seconds. * Snow Woman: In order to remain unnoticed on Earth, Snowgon can transform herself into a human. When in human form, she also has the power to emit the ice mist from her mouth. Trivia * Snowgon was originally mean't to fight Gigass for her first appearance, but she was reassigned to appear earlier in RP where she fought a brawl RP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Cryokinetics